


Blue

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: CHAPTER 1 IS SHORT BECAUSE FUCK THE POLICE, Chapter 2 Will be longer, Gen, I know First Person is lazy but I wanna test it out, first person POV, idk if I like how this is going so PLEASE comment your thoughts I would appreciate it, miaya's personality is mostly headcanon because we have nothing in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Miaya Gekkogahara is normal, for the most part. Sure, she uses a computer to talk, and she can't use her legs, she has a famous tumblr blog and is known as the world's best therapist because of it, but she doesn't stand out or anything. Nothing special will ever happen to her, probably.ABANDONED FIC, MIGHT UPDATE IF I GET BORED.





	1. Cinnamon and Milk

High school is decent.

Kibougamine Academy is a nice school. You get scouted for some extraordinary talent. Extraordinary is an odd word. It combines extra and ordinary, seemingly presenting the meanng that it is beyond average, for the word ordinary means mundane, and run-of-the-mill. And yet, extraordinary means special, and unique.

So you get this special talent, and then you pack your bags and go off to this towering husk of a building, and then you...

I'm not exactly sure what you're supposed to do here.

I've been here a year, and yet, I've no idea what's supposed to go on here.

I don't want to be individual, so I just take the classes, like a normal kid would do... 7 classes, 8 periods a day.

This school is nice, but it's weird. You don't even have to go to class. The first day is kinda... Sour, if you think about it.

They gather a bunch of kids, and say "You guys are the lucky ones, we don't even care if you go to class. Just do well in your field."

And then you're off, running around like a chicken with your head cut off...

Or in my case, wheeling.

The name I was given is Miaya Gekkogahara. I could say "My name is," but... It feels almost too special, in a sense. As if I'm the protagonist of a story, and something big is about to happen to me. I don't want to become a magical girl, or pilot a giant robot... I think.

My name means "beautiful color in a moonlit field," supposedly. I... Don't really like having such a poetic name. It seems weirdly special.

But I don't really want to be special.

I want to be happy.

I cup the orange pill on the wooden table in front of me, letting it fall into my mouth, washing it down with a bit of cinnamon-induced milk.

I din't put cinnamon in milk and mix it around... I ate Apple Cinnamon Cheerios. The cinnamon just sort of... Floats into the milk, and swirls around. It tastes pretty good, pretty sweet. But if you drink just a bit too much, the cinnamon's left at the end, and it's dry. It makes you cough and sputter.

If I had to make some sort of metaphor for life, I'd chose that, probably...

It's the thought I'm thinking as I wheel into the building for the first day of my second year.


	2. Something's Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one is boring. Speeches are boring. New faces aren't as boring.

The only noise that's coming from me isn't coming from me. It's the constant, almost hypnotic noise of my wheelchair. Maybe if I had a best friend, we'd walk to class together. Maybe their head might bob as they struggle to stay awake. I'd say "You okay?" with my computer, and they'd look back at me and say, "Yep, Miaya-chan. I'm good."

If I have a free moment, I'm usually imagining scenarios like these. I don't quite know why I bother. If I exist, I won't have friends. It's not because I'm depressed or anything, but I'm so afraid to even speak that I have a computer do it for me. I'm not really a person, I'm more so a moving bunny on my computer screen, and the whirring of a wheelchair.

The hallways of this school are bare. It kinda freaks me out, because this school is just so exclusive and elitist. My class technically has got the regular sixteen, but there's only two who actually come to class. Just me, and...

Speak of the devil.

His name's Daisaku Bandai, and he's the cutest guy I've ever met. He's not cute as in, say, attractive, but more as in the cuteness you'd use to describe a puppy. He wears the school-mandated boy's uniform- a brown blazer, matching slacks, a dress shirt, and a red tie. Around his neck is the strap to his straw hat. His hat serves the same purpose as my scarf... Kinda. My scarf's more to hide my face. I don't like my face. It's too expressive. You can read me like a book. So if I put it over my mouth, it makes me look like I don't wanna talk. And you can't read my emotions as easily. It's also warm and fluffy, but that's more of a bonus.

Bandai's hat is to my scarf in the sense that we both feel kinda naked if we don't have them. He looks super goofy with those red cheeks, that afro, and the hat, but that's just part of being Bandai.

"Gecko! Gecko!" he calls, picking up his pace as he carries a book in his hand. Apparently "gecko" is the English word for some type of lizard, and it sounds like my last name, so that's what he calls me. He soon matches my pace, standing for a second to catch his breath.

"You excited?" he asks, tilting his head as he looks down to meet my gaze.

My laptop screen is pretty neat. I can turn it almost all the way around. I turn it around so it's facing Bandai, and type a reply quickly.

"About as excited as I'll ever be," my avatar Usami says in a cutesy voice, wiping a paw across her head. It might not look like it with my conservative style, but the whole "magical girl mascot" thing is really cute. Usami's this white bunny with a pink bib and a multi-layered skirt to match. She also has this weapon, a pink rod with heart accents. I couldn't think of a name for the thing, so I went with "magic stick." That's what it is, might as well stick with it.

The first day of school is this speech they have in the auditorium every year. It's the good old, "You're a part of a community, take pride in it, strive to do well and your dreams will come true," sorta stuff. It's half-bullshit. I do agree that with hard work, you can do anything! You could be someone super meek, and grow into a great fighter! You can go from no music experience to a popular singer! You just have to try, I think.

...Although, that sounds hypocritical, coming from someone who insists she can't make friends. Maybe I'll be struck by some miracle and make a few.

* * *

 

The gymnasium has a podium, so that's where we go. I've been sitting down ever since I got up this morning, so there's no need for a chair. Bandai goes and gets one for himself, and we sit next to each other.

The book Bandai's got on him is about some flowers I don't recognize. Bandai says he can plant any food ever (I take his word for it, the school garden looks great), but he says he'd like to relax by caring for some more exotic flowers. As the time marches on slowly, he occasionally taps my shoulder to show me a pretty picture of whatever flower he happens to be looking up at that moment. Under my scarf, I smile. I type in some commands in order to make Usami look like she's interested, too.

The speech is given by an upperclassmen by the name of Munakata. He's part of the 74th class, so this will be their last year here. As it goes on, Yukizome, also from the 74th class, sweeps the floor. The only other person of class 74 that's here is Sakakura. He watches Munakata speak with unfading admiration.

Three people I don't recognize walk in. With a school this small, it means they're probably the new kids of class 76. One girl has pink bobbed hair, with a hat and rosy cheeks to match. White socks, and a fluffy collar that matches the ends of her sleeves. I really want to touch her collar, but I sit in silence, looking unamused. She bounces when she walks, and hums. Not in any particular tune, but a sort of cartoony hum. A "Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm~" kind of hum. She's wearing the school uniform, but she replaced the standard tie with this weird one with strawberries where the ends should be. I'd call them aglets, but they aren't shoelaces.

She's holding and swinging the hand of some guy with short, spiky blonde hair. His eyes have a sort of sharpness to them, and he gives off a cold vibe. He wears this long red coat. The two of them sit down next to each other, and he pulls out some weird knives and looks at them between his fingers. Hopefully I don't upset him, because those knives look sharp.

The last girl trails behind, almost like a third wheel. She has gray hair that curls up, and it looks like she just lets that happen. Hair covers her left eye, and there's a studded mask on her face.

There's a thought that comes to my head when I look at that mask. _I want to talk to her._ She's gotta have that on for a reason, I think, as I toy with the edges of my scarf.

Class President Munakata continues on, not even stuttering once as he does. The three new kids watch up attentively, the pink-haired one and the knife guy eating a few macarons as it progresses. Yukizome cleans the crumbs up in record speed.

As Munakata finishes the last words of his speech, Sakakura slyly takes a picture of him with his phone.

I yawn, checking the lower right of my screen for the time. 9:30. If there was one thing about Munakata, it's that he always ended right on time.

I stretch my arms out, blinking my half asleep eyes as I do. I don't really pay attention as Bandai says something to me, before jogging out of the gymnasium. The duo from earlier talks about something as they leave hand-in-hand. I start to wheel out.

Then, once I'm out the door, I can feel someone tap on my shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turn my shoulder, looking around.
> 
> It was Sakakura.
> 
> "Yo, you're good at tech right? Could you print out this photo for me? I want it framed."
> 
> He shows me the picture of the class president.
> 
> I roll my eyes, and begin to type down his e-mail.


	3. If I Were an Anime Character, This Moment Would Probably Effect the Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiko doesn't know where the chemistry room is, so Miaya will help her find it.

I turn my wheelchair around, looking up so my eyes meet with her one violet one. It's the new girl. Her hair's even messier up close, but it suits her.

She's also wearing the school-mandated uniform, but she has a lopsided belt draped around her waist, and tights that are full of rips on the front. Her eye almost twitches as she stares at me, like she fears I'm about to bite her head off.

"E-Excuse me?" she asks, and the way she says it makes it sound like she's asked before. I must've temporarily shut down in preparing that internal monologue of her appearance. Rather than look up at her, I look down to my keyboard and begin to type.

"Hello! Is there something you need?" Usami asks, putting her snow white paw to her chin.

The girl steps back a bit, looking at Usami with her eyes now widened. "U-Um, do you use her to speak...?" she asks, eyes not looking away from the computer.

"Yep! I'm Usami, and I act as a voice and mascot for Miaya Gekkogahara!" I have Usami say, and she points a paw up towards me. I look up at the new girl and smile.

"Okay..." she mutters, taking it all in. Suddenly, she flinches, blinking and fixing her posture. "Oh, um, I was wondering, would you happen to know where the chemistry lab is?"

"The Chemistry lab?" I have Usami ask her, in a slightly confused tone. Sometimes, I just kind of program things into Usami because it's what people do. It's not something I think I would do, if I could talk, but it's something other people do. And I should be like other people. If I stand out too much, I'll be just a bit too special for my own liking. And if you're special you become the protagonist, and the protagonist goes through lots of painful stuff that I don't think I have the strength to get over.

"Y-Yes... You see, I'm the Ultimate Pharmacist-"

"That's super cool!" I have Usami interject, because I think that's really cool, and my fingers are moving faster than my common sense.

"R-Really?!" she gasps, and I can see the slightest hint of a blush on her face. This isn't the conversation I was planning for, but at this point I'd have to go with it.

"Yeah, of course! You make medicine, right? You must help out a lot of people!" Usami gushes, her paws bawled into the closest thing to a fist that she can make.

With this, the girl in front of me seems to melt. Had it been a bit hotter, I'd say literally. Her mask does nothing to hide her grin, and her hair starts to bounce a little bit.

 _She's adorable_ , I think to myself. I almost want to pet her on the head.

"Yes, I make medicine! I-I'm trying to help out as many people as I can!" she starts, as she begins to calm herself down. "But I can't just make m-medicine anywhere, a-and Headmaster Tengan gave me a key to the Chemistry lab..."  
She takes a key out of her pocket. The number 201 is on it, the room number to the chemistry lab. It's on the second floor, near the library.

I turn my wheelchair so that my back faces hers. "Hop on!" Usami chirps. There's some space on the back of my wheelchair for a person to stand there, along with a handlebar. My school-given messenger bag rests on the end of the handle.

"I-It's okay, I'll walk," she mutters, giggling slightly.

* * *

 

"What's your name?" Usami asks the girl. The way she walks is also shy. She's slouched over, her arms to her sides with her gloved hands clasped in front of her. Unless I speak to her, she looks at the floor, rather than in front of her.

"Kimura... Kimura Seiko..." she mumbles, looking at Usami momentarily.

 _Peaceful child of a mourning village_... I think to myself, wondering how she got such a surname.

"That's pretty," Usami says, trying to sound cheerful.

"T-Thanks..." she replies, scratching her head for a moment.

I turn right to go down the hall, but the girl must've not expected it, as she turns up to catch me.

"W-Where are you going? You said it was down that way," she stammers, the same, fearful expression she usually has spreading across her face again.

"Yeah, it is. But the school only has one elevator, and I can't really take the stairs in my condition," Usami explains. She nods to say that she understands, and gets into the elevator with me. The elevator music drowns out my thoughts, and neither of us say a word until we're on the second floor.

The elevator chirps as the doors slowly open for us. Seiko steps out, and holds her arm to the side to make sure the elevator doesn't close on me. I smile. She's shy, but really nice. Maybe I could give her my number, and we could talk about homework - that is, if she plans on going to class.

As I wheel down the hall, a text comes through on my laptop. The school website has a messaging feature, and you can chat with any student. _(1) New Message from SakakuraJuzo74!_ The screen says. I open it, grumbling. Sakakura-kun is as nice as a boxer could be, but he's horrible with technology. He asks me to do stuff for him a lot. I can see the last conversation I had, with him: he was asking how he'd get Munakata's essay on his computer so he could help him revise it. Now he was asking if he could have me photo print the picture he took during the speech, because he apparently wants to frame it. That's a weird form of friendship, if I do say so myself.

I start typing quickly, and Seiko looks down at me. "The room's right here, Gekkogahara-san."

She was right, as I look up to see the number 201 above me to the left. She opens the door, and I follow her in. I continue typing my response to Sakakura-kun.

"U-Um, are you going leave?" she asks suddenly, and only then do I realize that I'm technically intruding on her work.

The response that comes out of me isn't one I should probably use in a chemistry lab, it's more of something that my fingers start typing without me knowing.

"Do you want me to?"

The girl, or, I should say, Kimura-san, looks at me confused. She's already got some tools in her hands that I don't quite recognize, and it looks like I caught her doing something weird, but I haven't.

"Do you want me to?" my computer asks her again, Usami tapping her chin.

"N-No," she replies hastily.

"You want me to stay?" Usami asks, reflecting how dumbfounded I feel, even if my expression doesn't change.

"U-Um, if you want to. You see, I'm very bad at making friends a-"

"I'll stay," I type, and Usami smiles at her brightly.


	4. You Can't Wake Up, This is not A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who, what, where, when, how, or why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well gee the note that was here before was a lie! Still working though... Slowly...

_Where am I?_

It's the first thought that I can sense, and yet, it doesn't make any sense. _I know where I am_. I'm in the chemistry lab, with Seiko. Seiko the new girl, with the wavy gray hair and the studded mask, and the frightened persona. She's making something, something of which I don't know.

_Why's this place so dark?_

I then realize that my eyes are closed. Why would it take me so long to realize that? I hadn't fallen asleep, if my memory serves me right, and if I had, why? I could've fainted, but I felt fine when I was with Seiko... And if, god forbid, Seiko put a chloroform rag on me or something, I know that I'd remember it.

_This isn't the chemistry lab_.

I've... Never been to this place. I don't know what it is. Maybe I fell down a rabbit hole, because I'm surrounded with this surreal aura. The walls are hazy, in shades of pink and purple. There's no distinction between what's a wall, and what's the floor. It's a feverish, smokey plane. And I'm caught in it.

I go to type something on my computer, perhaps a cry of help, but there's nothing on my lap, or near me. I'm not on my wheelchair, even, I'm lying on the ground.

"Hello?" I say, as a yell. I nearly screeched afterward.

_I've never said anything that loud before. How was I able to do that? How was a word so easily able to escape from my lungs, at such a volume? It didn't make any sense at all!_

I stretch my arms in front of me, attempting to half-crawl, as a means to move. Every so often, I'll murmur a cry of help, or a basic sentence, perplexed by the sound of my own voice.

_If I can talk, this must be a dream._

Trying to reason this implausible reality within myself, I close my eyes again, focusing. My body feels ever so slightly numb. I breath heavily, remaining in that one place for a while.

With some effort, I curl my toes. I decide that this is definitely a dream, and from there muster up the strength to stand up. Even though it's a dream, standing up is weird. It's a feeling I haven't experienced in years, not since the incident. 

As expected, after just a few steps, I mess up my footing and fall on my face. Even though it was bound to happen, I still felt kind of insulted. Like, come on, this is dream me! Dream me should be perfect!

Nevertheless, I sigh and bring myself to my feet yet again. I hold onto the wall this time. The wall's both solid, and not, at the same exact time. Sometimes my hand will pass through the haze, going deep into it, before I can feel some sort of support. Other times it juts in. Like I'm in a weirdly shaped hall with fog that matched the walls inside. It gives it the linear shape a hall should have. It's certainly not something I bother to think about any longer.

I walk long and far, until a point where I feel tiredness in my legs. I go to sit down, when I see some girl approaching me. From the way she looks alone, it makes me want to run away from her, but I'm too scared to use my legs in that way.

"Huh? How'd you get in here?" the girl asks me. Why is she asking me that? Where is here? Who is she?

I stay silent.

"You do have a voice, don't you?"

Suddenly, when she says that, an image flashes across my mind. Or, rather, my perspective changes. I'm now seeing right behind me, and, and...

There's blood all over the walls, and there's this giggling. I can hear the motor of my wheelchair going at full speed. The white walls are zooming in towards me, as I feel absolutely hopeless, and the world's crumbling around me. It feels like I want to vomit.

The sensation ends, and I have a splitting headache. I hold my head and shriek in fear.

There's a hand across my cheek. A pale hand, it belongs to the girl. I turn to look into her eyes. Sharp, blue eyes. "Who are you?" she asks, tucking a strand of her black hair behind her bob.

She's frightening, and the words clobber up in my throat. I find myself unable to say anything.

"...Nevermind then. I'll call you Blue then, got it?"

I nod silently.

"My name's Mukuro Ikusaba. Hate to have to say this, but, if you're here... Nevermind."

I look her in the eyes, cocking my head to the side. What does she mean?

"You have any money on you?"

That's certainly an odd question, and certainly something I hadn't thought of. I put my hands into my pockets. All I have is a muddy quarter. I show it to Ikusaba.

"Not enough. I'll spare you the change," she says. She looks... Despondent. As if she's lost something, and I can see it in her eyes.

"Where are we going, Ikusaba-san?" I ask, finally managing to get some words to come out of my mouth.

"Oh, you can talk. Mind telling me your name then?"

I look up at her, as she walks down what seems to be an endless corridor with me, it takes a few seconds to get out, but I finally manage to sputter "Miaya Gekkogahara."

"That's a strange one, but, still better then Corpse Warblade," the girl snickers, as we make a right turn. As we do so, I feel kind of... Gross, as if I'm infected with a toxin.

"By the way, since you asked, we're going to the ticket booth. ...My sister's made a movie..." she says. The way she moves her head when she mentions her sister is quite alarming.

"What genre of movie is it?" I ask, wondering how long this walk is going to be. Is it long enough for me to get enough solid info on this girl? Long walks are certainly a plot device, especially if they're in the dreams of a handicapped girl.

"Romance," she says, briskly. I can tell she's lying. I use my newfound walking ability to walk in front of her.

"...So, it's a horror movie?" I ask, my expression going from afraid to serious as I do.

Ikusaba forcefully shoves me back. "Don't poke your head in places it shouldn't be. It'll cost you."

What does that mean?

A few more paces, and we're near a ticket booth. There's a huge line. Even though I'm a therapist, and asking people questions is a formality of mine, I can't find any questions to ask Ikusaba. The people in front of us give us a glance or two, but they don't have the eyes to see. They're more like spirits than anything else.

The line inches at a pace so slow that I swear a snail could beat us. When we finally reach the register, Ikusaba orders the tickets for some movie called _Despair Disease_ , and discreetly hands me one. She takes one for herself, and starts walking off in the other direction.

I watch her leave in silence.


	5. Gum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS HASN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE... I wanted more to happen this chapter, but I also wanted to push it out. Guess I'll have to read some stuff to find inspiration.

I blink again. Seiko stares me up and down, her own violet irises twitching as she does. My vision's hazy, but I can assume what she's doing from the frightened behavior I've seen thus far from her.

"Gekkogahara-san?" Seiko mutters, as I finally adjust to the world around me. She's staring a bit awkwardly close to me.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Usami exclaims, waving her hands out frantically. Seiko sighs, backing away. 

"I thought you weren't gonna wake up..." she relents, heaving. She still looks afraid, but she seems to be doing a little better, so that's good.

"You must've not gotten enough sleep last night..." she asserts quietly, turning over to a lab table. The table has all sorts of science equipment on it now, including beakers, and sealed containers of stuff that I can't identify.

She moves her hands frantically, and they shake as she works. A few drops of something green, a pepper of an orange powder, a mortar and pestle... Honestly, she looks more like an evil witch than she does a chemist.

In the end, there's a slimy green liquid that she pours into a paper cup. It's evergreen, and it feels more like a blob of fidget slime I'd give to my clients...

"I-It's medicine! It's kind of like gum, you see... Take a bit and chew it, and you'll feel super energized!" she proclaims. Under the scarf, I smile. There was a humble pride in her mannerisms. She was nice, almost too nice.

"Shouldn't you be working on something else?" Usami asks, as I take the cup into my hands, examining it further. I poke the "gum" with my hand. It doesn't stick, but it is rather squishy.

"W-Well, normally I get commissions to make drugs for special needs, but currently, I'm free, so..." she trails off, looking back to her table for a moment.

Cautiously, I break off a bit of the gum, and begin to chew it. Initially, it's smokey, and I can feel my face flush from the heat. It soon cools down, and I feel like I've woken up from a night of perfect sleep.

Seiko's staring at me, but her eyes aren't locked to mine.

"What's up?" Usami questions, doing the standard paw-to-chin pose.

"Your teeth are so white..." she comments, her eyes still awkwardly fixated on my mouth.

"I guess so," Usami says. I think it's kind of funny having her say that, considering she doesn't actually have any teeth.

Seiko soon seems to get the awkwardness of the scenario. She bends over in a quick bow several times, apologizing over and over.

"Really, it's a-okay!" Usami chirps, as I re-tie my scarf around my neck and mouth.

Seiko turns back to her table, and she shoots me a quick glance.

"D-Does this building run on a sewer system?" she asks, holding a beaker full of a dark purple liquid.

"I don't know, I could ask Headmaster Tengan. What's wrong with a sewer system?" Usami asks. It might be a temporary lapse of logic, but I can't think as to why that would be important.

"Well... These chemicals here are toxic. I-If I poured them down in a sewer system, they'd be in the water system, meaning the water fountains, and sinks..." she starts, and I nod in understanding.

I text Headmaster Tengan quickly. He says, no, we don't run on a sewer system. Seiko dumps the chemicals down the sink.

"I think I'm done for now..." Seiko mutters, hands clasped in front of her. She scans the room again, fidgeting as she does. "U-Um... Do you know where I could find my schedule, maybe..? I-I kinda wish it was lunchtime..."

Since they elected me as "Head Techie" or whatever, I have full permissions on the school website. I won't lie, a few times I really just wanted to mess around, and do something stupid, but I never have. I navigate around the website, pulling up the tab for the new 76th class.

"Kimura, correct?" Usami asks, as I temporarily tab out of the website and into Usami's program.

"Yes!" she replies. She has this smile on her face, for some reason...

"Are you okay?" Usami questions as I tab back into the website.

"Y-Yes!" she stammers, quickly fixing her posture and standing up straight. "I was just really glad you remembered..."

I smile, even though she can't see it. I look through the class list. I filter it out so only the 76th class is visible. It seems it really is just the three of them.

"Do you know Izayoi-kun and Ando-san?" the computer questions, Usami looking at her with beady, black eyes.

"Oh, yes! Ruruka is my best friend... And I think Yoi is her boyfriend, but I'm not quite sure..."

"It looks like you're supposed to be in Honors Algebra 2 at the moment, with lunch the following period.

"I-I'm cutting class?!?" she shrieks, as her irises shrink in fear.

"It's only day one, classes here aren't mandatory anyway," Usami reassures her, paw to her chest.

"Y-Yes... but..." she mutters, her eyes trailing on the screen. "Great... Gozu?"

I peer over. Yep, that's Great Gozu. Looks like he's her teacher.

"Is that a website malfunction..?"

"Oh, no, no worries. That's his name. He's a wrestler, and that's his stage name, and he uses it on campus too. Guess he does't like being formal, considering the mask and all..."

"Mask...?" Seiko asks, stepping back slightly, either out of confusion or fear. Probably the latter.

"Yep. He wears this funny mask to go along with the cow thing. Never seen it with him off," Usami explains.

"Huh..."

"Well, should I take you there, then?" Usami offers.

"Only if you don't mind..."

"Of course I don't! Let's go!" Usami replies. I feel fine, but I'm still not good at expressing myself. If I'm able to show her how I feel through Usami, then that's good at least.

"Alright," she nods, as she begins to pack her things.


End file.
